Mike Haggar
"Yeah! That's why I love wrestling!" Mike Haggar 'is the protagonist of the ''Final Fight series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is the current VGCW Champion after defeating Groose during End Game 4. In Final Fight A former wrestler and the mayor of Metro City, '''Mike Haggar is a hard-working man who brings justice to the unruly folks by piledriving them into the ground. In the events of the original Final Fight, the Mad Gear gang kidnap his daughter, Jessica, in order to manipulate him into allowing them to conduct their criminal actions unopposed. Haggar would have none of that, so he decided to take out Mad Gear himself with the help of his friends Cody and Guy. After beating up the likes of a weeaboo samurai, Andre the Giant, and a guy named Abigail, Haggar threw a guy in a wheelchair out of a thirty story window and saved his daughter. Later, Mike Haggar would appear in other Capcom video games, the most notable being Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, where he becomes the Mayor of the Earth by ensuring everyone - including superheroes, mutants, demons, robots, and cosmic entities - will respect his pipe. In VGCW Respect the Pipe! Mike Haggar initially took off like a racecar in VGCW, winning his debut match on January 1st, 2013 against WWE Champion CM Punk, who he defeated via roll-up reversal when Punk pulled off the unorthodox method of teleporting behind Haggar and then attempting the roll-up. Unfortunately for Punk, Haggar has ample experience fighting teleporting white boys. The mayor carried this momentum going forward on January 6th, 2013 when he faced Zangief in a Newcomer Challenge Match, with a minor hiccup: he was uncharacteristically lethargic at first, not going for any kind of offense or even movement. Haggar got handled like a fish for several minutes until the crowd noticed that he was literally not trying to do anything. Perhaps Haggar was trying to show mercy to his old Saturday Night Slam Master tag team partner, or perhaps something else was afoot. Whatever the case, the match was restarted, with Haggar in full control of his faculties this time, and Zangief got bodied. He'd then pull off a hat trick when he emerged victorious in a Battle Royal match in which he overcame fellow heavyweights Wreck-It Ralph, Zangief, Barret Wallace, Donkey Kong, and last but not least, Sabin. It would take an Elimination Chamber match for the VGCW Championship #1 contendership held on January 22nd against heavy hitters such as Ganondorf, Gaben and Dr. Eggman (as well as Waluigi and Zangief) to first make him taste defeat, being eliminated third by eventual winner Ganondorf, but not before he had bested Zangief once again. The Great Tournament No stranger to the democratic process, Haggar secured the most votes in the poll to determine the sixteen entrants into The Great Tournament, as many fans wished for him to become "The Mayor of VGCW". He received 451 votes, more than a full hundred more than the man with the second most votes, Gabe Newell, who received 347. This was his best chance at achieving VGCW superstardom to date, as though he'd had stellar performances thus far, he lacked any alliances or feuds and was not involved in the hunt for any title. He started off well by defeating his first opponent in the tournament, Mr. Satan, on the 2-18-13 show, being through his paces as Satan fought valiantly, thanks to Satan receiving tremendous amounts of energy sent to him from members of the crowd. Satan even debuted his Megaton Punch in this match and stole Haggar's own finishing move. However, plowing through large numbers of people by dropping them on their head is Haggar's platform. He eventually exhausted Satan's energy reserves and dropped him on his head enough times for the cushioning effect of Satan's fro to no longer suffice. However, on the 3-12-13 broadcast, Haggar's hopes would be dashed by the Augmented Man, Adam Jensen, a man whose piledriving prowess exceeded even the Mayor's. In this Metro City vs Motor City showdown, the Mayor's popular support ended up being no match for Jensen's Detroit-style disregard for civic ethics. Haggar dominated the early minutes of the match, but Jensen soon reversed the course of the fight, mounting a savage offense that culminated in an Augmented Tombstone Piledriver. This devastating loss put a nail in the coffin of the Mayor's ambitions for the general manager position as well as his undefeated record in singles competition. Then, on the 2013-03-26 broadcast, this tendency to start out strong but sputter out as the match goes on began to severely assert itself in a Hell in a Cell match for a shot at the Casual Championship. Squaring off against Wario, Segata Sanshiro, Pyro, Tingle, and Arino, Haggar absolutely steamrolled all comers at first but suffered a cut to the forehead which significantly slowed down his onslaught. The match ended with Wario knocking out Arino. Haggar in Season 4 Haggar carried on with business as usual - that is, impressive showings not amounting to squat - in Season 4, starting off by beasting in the 2013-04-17 Rumble, quickly tossing out Proto Man, eliminating Waluigi and Pyro before the next entrant made it out and manhandling Mr. Satan in-between until he was finally taken out by Red. This showing earned him a slot in the 2013-04-23''' '''Money in the Bank match in which he preferred to carry out a grudge against Jensen: after powerbombing Jensen who was hanging freely from the ceiling, Jensen slid out of the ring and tossed a ladder at the shins of Haggar, who was alone in the ring, and rather than go for the uncontested briefcase, Haggar ran in pursuit of Jensen and fought him for almost the entire duration of the match until it was ended by Charles Barkley nabbing the briefcase. He met with Jensen backstage the following stream, teasing Jensen about him losing his chance at being General Manager, perhaps still sour over Jensen eliminating him from the Tournament, though he later claimed he was just kidding and asked what Jensen was planning to do about Dracula. Haggar then competed in May 11, 2013's King of the Ring tournament, facing off against newcomer Kazuya Mishima in the first match of the tournament. Haggar was able to use his overwhelming strength throughout most of the match to keep Kazuya at bay, but Kaz did battle back, landing his finisher and putting Haggar on the back foot. Realizing that this man was no ordinary competitor, most likely due to the Devil Gene inside him, Haggar had to completly destroy Kazuya. In order to do this, Haggar decided to deliver a superplex powerful enough to destroy the ring (being the 5th person to do so in VGCW), killing the Referee and winning the match. The extreme measures used to defeat the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu left the mayor battered and in no condition to continue fighting and he tapped out to a Groosome submission hold within minutes in the second round. This would anger Kazuya, and the two rematched the following night in an Extreme Rules match. Yet again, Haggar began the match by fully controlling the pace, landing a great many moves leading up to his finisher and injuring Kazuya's head in short order... and then Kazuya stole the pace completely, making much more efficient use of the Extreme Rules in effect - which is surprising, as Kazuya's background is in fair sanctioned competition whereas Haggar greatly owes his fame to his deft handling of a particular foreign object. Foreign object blows and Kazuya's finisher put the mayor in a precarious position, who had to turn the beat back somehow, which he did by... rolling Kazuya up. While the win was less impressive than the ring-busting performance that had been put on previously, Haggar, his face a crimson mask, secured the win. That victory, and his general track record, permitted Haggar entry into the six-man Battle Royal for the VGCW Championship #1 contender slot held on May 29th. Determined to win this one, Haggar took stock of his opponents and locked on to a man he'd already showed he could handle: Proto Man. His decision proved fruitful and he put the robot away after a DDT. With two other competitors having been eliminated around the same time, the only wrestlers that remained were AVGN and Flint. The three men wrestled against each other for some time, with Haggar taking a finisher from Flint until Haggar and Flint decided to perform a team maneuver on the Nerd, who was then DDTed and pinned by Flint shortly afterwards. With Haggar not yet showing damage and Flint limping, it seemed like the match was in the bag for the mayor... but Flint would not go down easily and he would pull off his finisher on Haggar twice more, and it seemed like yet again a chance at the title would escape Metro City's finest. However, Haggar, determined not to let that happen, kicked out, pulled off a finisher of his own immediately after getting up and put Flint away after throwing him off the top rope. With the win under his belt, Haggar was now the number one contender for the VGCW title and would now face Groose at End Game 4. The Mayor of VGCW On June 2nd, Haggar would finally get his chance at the belt. Haggar unleashed everything he had on Groose, controlling the match early on. Suplex after suplex, slam after slam, Groose kept on enduring everything Haggar threw at him. He continued to dish out punishment to the God Rooster, giving him finishers and piledrivers, yet he couldn't get the 3 count. Perhaps getting frustrated, Haggar took a bloody Groose to the announce table, and showcased his instant transmission ability before driving his enemy through the table. It still wasn't enough however, as Groose kept trying to fight back, even managing to land a Groosenator on the Mayor. Haggar managed to brush off the damage, and proceeded to give Groose the bodying of a lifetime before finally pinning him for the 3 count. With both Groose and the crowd now all respecting the pipe, Haggar called for the votes to be tallied, and it was finally official: Mike Haggar was, at long last, VGCW Champion. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Mayorofearth.png PIPE.jpg RESPECT THE PIPE.png haggar1280769600.jpg respect the fucking pipe.jpg|When Haggar doesn't wrestle in the VGCW, he trains by piledriving cosmic beings. dathaggar.gif|The mayor in the last Royal Rumble shots fired.png|Maybe Haggar should have asked Dracula for a match instead turn the ring down.gif|Nobody can stop the Mayor sledgehammer.gif|The Mayor lays down the hammer on Metro City's Law Enforcement budget kabong.gif|No respect for guitars. Respect the pipe.png|Haggar finally wins the big one